


puzzle piece

by mellynx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx
Summary: ''ben onun sevdiği kişi değildim, ben yalnızca bu bedenin içindeki bambaşka bir ruhtum. o, na jaemin'i, anladığım kadarıyla çocukluğundan beri asla ayrılmadığı tatlı çocuğu seviyordu. bir kaza sonucu onun bedeninin içine girmiş olan ben sadece kendime göre anlamsız bir detaydım. bir yapbozun asla girmeyecek boşluğuna kendimi sokmaya çalışan aptal bir yapboz parçası.''
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	puzzle piece

çok fazla baş ağrısı çekiyordum. bu, anlamsız hayatım için aslında o kadar büyütülmemesi gereken bir durumdu ama buna katlanabileceğimi düşünmüyordum. garip sesler de duyuyordum ve bedenimi hareket ettirmek şu an için oldukça imkansızdı. gözlerimi açmak için kendimi paralasam dahi küçük inlemeler bırakmak haricinde yapabildiğim hiçbir şey yoktu. yine de bu inlemelerim sayesinde garip sesler bana yaklaşmıştı, kafamın içinden uydurmadığımı anlamam uzun zamanımı aldı. birinin benim saçlarımı okşadığını ve devamlı konuştuğunu fark etsem de ne söylenen şeyleri seçebiliyordum ne de sesin sahibini. üstümden kamyon geçmiş gibiydi sanki. 

en ufak hareketle başlamaya karar vererek parmaklarımı kıpırdattım. ardından hemen heyecanla yükselen bir çığlık gözlerimi sıkıca biraz daha kapamama neden olarak tepki verdirmişti. ellerimin tutulduğunu hissettim. saçlarımın sevilmesi hiç durmuyordu ve birileri devamlı bağırıyordu. ''uyanıyor! uyanıyor!'' ilk seçebildiğim kelime buydu.

benim için hayli uzun sayılacak bir zamandan sonra etrafımdaki seslerin yoğunlaştığına karar verdim, kendimi ilk hissettiğim zamana kıyasla artık daha rahattım. sesleri az çok seçebiliyor, birilerinin bana dokunduğunu ve başımı ağrımasına sebep olan şeyinde bir monitör sesi olduğunu kavrıyordum. parmaklarım kadar ellerimde oynamaya başlamıştı, birilerinin ağlayış ve burun çekiş sesleri arttı ve ben kendimi bu kadar kasmanın ardından ilk defa gözlerimi açar halde buldum. gözlerim ışığa alışmak için debelendi. kısıldı, tekrar açtım, kapandı, yine denedim ancak en sonunda kısık da olsa gözlerimi kapamamayı becerdiğimde önümde beliren insan figürüne tosladım. saçları kahverengiydi, çenesine çektiği maskesi vardı ve göz altları mosmordu lakin beni gülerek karşıladı. 

''iyi misiniz?'' diyordu ses. cevabım koca bir hayırdı fakat hiçbir hareket yapamadım. ''beni anlıyorsanız lütfen elimi sıkın.'' dedi daha sonrasında. sağ elimin içine parmaklarını koymuştu, sıkıca sarıldım o parmaklara. ağlayan kişi nefesi kesilirmiş gibi bir ses çıkardığında doktor olduğunu artık anladığım adam başını kaldırıp göremediğim kişiye baktı. ''lütfen sakin olun. kendinde.'' 

bir çeşit kriz geçirdiğini düşünmüştüm. ağlayan kimdi bilmiyordum bile. annem miydi? babam mıydı? onların burada olabileceğini düşünmek bana fazla geldi. neler olduğunu tam hatırlayamıyordum. her şey çok fazla geliyordu.

gözlerim iyice alıştıktan sonra biraz daha açarak baktım etrafıma, başımı sağa sola çevirmek de o kadar zor gelmedi. sola dönüp ağlayan kişiyi izledim. bana bakıyordu gözleri, yaşlar gözlerinden hiç durmadan iniyordu, yüzü fazla ıslaktı ama inatla gözlerini silip bana bakmak için çaba sarf ediyordu. boğazımı açıp birkaç kelime etmek istedim ona. dudaklarımı kıpırdattım fakat uzun zamandır konuşmadığım için ağzımdan kaçan ilk şey anlamsız bir nefes sesi olmuştu. 

çocuk yanıma geldi, elimi sıkıca tuttu. ''zorlama kendini bebeğim,'' çatlak sesine ve ağladığı için daralan nefesine inat konuştu benimle. ''ben buradayım.''

doktora döndüm. anında elindeki ışık kalemini gözlerimin önüne getirmişti. gözlerimi kontrol etti ve yine de parmağını izlememi söyledi. dediği her şeyi harfiyen yapmıştım. ''bay na, şu an hastanedesiniz,'' beynimdeki ses daha da yükselirken acıyla kıvranmamak için kendimi tuttum. ''bir kaza geçirdiniz ve üç aydır komadaydınız. bunları hatırlıyor musunuz?''

hastanede olduğumu anlamak o kadar zor değildi gerçekten. sadece her şeyi hatırlamaya çalışmak beni yoruyordu. dudaklarımı yaladım. bu kez inatla konuşmak için çabalayacaktım. ''bay na?''

kendimi kaybetmediğime emindim. kim olduğumu hatırlıyordum ve bu karman çorman olan zihnimin içindeki beni yanıltmayacak belki de tek gerçek bilgiydi. öyleydi çünkü yanımda durup benim için ağlayan kişinin kim olduğunu hatırlayamamış olmam bir şeylerin, bazı anıların silinip gittiğini göstermiyor muydu? kimdi ki o? neden benim için ağlayıp elimi tutuyor, saçlarımı seviyordu?

doktor, boğuk sesimden çıkan kelimelere kaş çattı. ''bay na, adınızı biliyor musunuz?''

başımı sallamak istedim lakin bunu yapamadım. onun yerine yine konuştum. ilkine göre daha iyiydi. ''huang renjun.''

yanımdaki çocuk tutuşunu gevşetti ve doktor kaşlarını kaldırıp şaşkın bakışlarıyla beni seyretti. ''bu ne demek oluyor?''

doktor, sakinleşmesi için yanımdaki çocuğa ellerini kaldırıp beklemesini rica etti. bir televizyon izliyormuşçasına o ikisine odaklıydım. doktor bana döndüğünde, yanımdaki çocuk tekrar elimi tutup sıktı. parmak uçlarımı öperken hatırlayamadığım bir yabancıdan bu kadar sevgi görmek beni şaşırttı. bakışlarımı yine doktora yönelttim. ''bay na, isminiz tam olarak na jaemin ve buraya üç ay önce bir trafik kazası yüzünden yatırıldınız.'' yüzümü sabit tutmak zordu. na jaemin değilim ben demek istiyordum ama öyle güçlüydü ki bakışları tüm yirmi beş yıllık hayatım yalanmış gibi geliyordu bana da.

''ben...'' dedim kuru dudaklarımı kıpırdatarak. ''... ben hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum.''

o an söylenecek en mantıklı cümleyi kurduğumda doktor başını salladı. ''sorun değil, kesinlikle sorun değil. bir kaza yüzünden başınızı çarptınız ve bu bilinç kaybına yol açmış olabilir. endişelenmenize gerek yok, korkmanıza da.'' bunu odadaki diğer çocuk için de diyormuş gibi hissettim. benden çok o korkuyordu. ''bir psikolog ayarlayabiliriz. bu gibi durumlar ciddi kazalardan sonra yaşanabilir.''

ona aslında kendimi hatırladığımı söylemek, belki de çığırmak istiyordum delicesine. çünkü bir şeyler eksik olsa da hatırlıyordum, kendimi biliyordum. yirmi beş yıllık hayatımdaki çocuğun adını elbette ezberlemiştim. huang renjun'dim ben. ebeveynleriyle aynı evde yaşayan ve işten çıkarılıp işsiz bırakılmış, aslında yalnız, kimsesiz ve sevgisiz o çocuktum. kendimi unutmam mümkün müydü? yıllarca bunu istemiş olsam dahi yapamamıştım. 

''bebeğim,'' ellerimi öpen çocuğa döndüm. avucumu kendi yanağına bastırıp sıcacık gözlerle bana bakarken utançtan alev alevdim. kimdi bu tanrı aşkına? kimdi bu çocuk? ''hatırlayacaksın.'' gülümsedi. gözleri yok olmuştu ama acısını hissedebiliyordum. hala hissedilirdi. ''ben yanındayım.''

''sen kimsin?'' dedim soğuk bir sesle. az önce olanlardan sonra bu onu bozmuş değildi, tabi duruma şaşırmamış olması buna kırılmadığı anlamına gelmiyordu. sanki avucumun altındaki onun yanağı değil, kalbiydi ve tüm kırıklıkları avucumun içine batıyordu. kanıyordu ve beni de kanatmaya çalışıyordu. 

''jeno. senin jeno'num.'' yaşlar yine yanaklarından aşağıya indi, biri hatta birçoğu avucumun altında eridi. adı hala bir çağrışım yapmıyordu bana. eğer böyle birini hayatıma sokmuş olsaydım kesinlikle bilirdim diye düşündüm. ''senin sevdiğin, seni seven adamım. senin eşinim.''


End file.
